


Valentine's Day

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sweet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Dean has something special sat up for him and Sam.





	Valentine's Day

Dean had been planning this for weeks now. He had paid Cas and Jack to leave for a few days, giving him and Sam the bunker for a long weekend. After everything that Sam and him had been through the past few months, scratch that, the past few lifetimes, Dean wanted to do something for Sam with Valentine’s coming up. Especially because he had felt that he had been letting him down left and right. He had seen Sam cry more in the past few weeks than he had in a long time. He wanted to see him smile for a change.

Jack and Cas packed up to leave for their weekend and Dean asked Sam to run out for a grocery run. He needed to get him out of the bunker for long enough to get things set up. He had seen romantic movies and damn it, he was using all the tropes.

“Okay, I’ll be back in like an hour.” Sam said. “And I’ll get you a pie.”

“You’re the best.” Dean said, giving him a quick kiss before all but pushing him out the door. Once he heard the roar of Baby from the garage, he ran to get to work. Jack had agreed to let him hide things in his room. So he grabbed the bags and set to work. Roses and a table clothe on the table they would be using for dinner. Dinner was in the oven and would probably be done about the time Sam was coming back in. Sam knew what dinner was, he had helped pick it out and Dean sent him to get some extras for it.

He sat some candles around their bedroom, making a reminder to light them when it was time to go in there. He sat a small, pink and white wrapped box on Sam’s nightstand, right by one of the unlit candles. He had gone through a lot of thought on the gift.

After he got the room set up the way he wanted, complete with some roses on the nightstands, he changed into a Henley and pants. He went back to the kitchen to check on the lasagna and garlic bread. Sam was bringing back the stuff for a salad (of course) and a pie (of course) and hopefully a bottle of wine, even though Dean thought beer could be just as romantic. Sam came home just as Dean was pulling the food from the oven.

“It smells so good in here.” Sam said, smiling at Dean. Dean gave him a kiss before Sam sat out the things. “I got you some choices.” He showed Dean an apple and cherry pie.

“God, I love you.” Dean laughed. Sam blushed some and sat out the bottle of wine he had gotten.

“I asked the lady at the store what wine went best with pasta.” Sam said. “If it’s no good, we do have beer.” Dean just smiled at Sam, staring lovingly at him. Sam got the salad cut up and brought to the table as Dean dished out a piece of the lasagna for each of them and sat the basket of bread on the table.

They made small talk for their meal. They were both a little more relaxed. No talk of Michael, or Nick, or anything like that. Basically just talking about books Sam had read and things Dean had discovered on Netflix. Soon, everything had been eaten. Sam took the plates and brought Dean a piece of each of the pies.

“Don’t you want any?” Dean asked.

“I’m going to do the dishes now so I don’t have to worry about them later.” Sam said. He kissed Dean’s cheek before going into the kitchen. Dean ate his pie quickly and rushed into the kitchen to wash his plate. “Why’re you in such a hurry?”

“I have a surprise for you that I need to go get set up.” Dean said. He ran to their room and quickly lit the candles, making sure that they wouldn’t catch anything on fire. Sam was waiting in the library for him. He smiled and took his hand. “Come with me.” Sam followed him to their bedroom and smiled at the roses and candles.

“This is beautiful.” Sam said with a smile. Dean led Sam to the bed and had him sit down before getting the present from his nightstand and handing it to him. “Dean, we agreed. No gifts.”

“Just open it.” Dean said. “It’s a gift for both of us.” Sam sighed, a little upset, even though he had gotten Dean a little something too just in case. He took the paper off and slowly opened the clamshell box.

Inside, were two bands. Sam looked up at Dean.

“Well, uh, we did kinda say vows to each other a few times.” Dean said. “I just thought we could make it offical.”

“You mean…” Sam asked, staring up at Dean.

“I mean, if you don’t want….” He couldn’t even finish his sentence before Sam was pulling him down for a deep kiss.

“It’s perfect you lunatic.” Sam said, his eyes closed and forehead resting agaisnt Dean’s. Dean couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face.

“May I?” He asked after a moment. Sam nodded and watched as Dean slid on of the rings on his finger and then Sam did the same to Dean. A few more kisses were exchanged before Sam stood and went to the closet, pulling out a small bag that said Starbucks on it.

“I couldn’t find any other gift bags. This was left over from the last time Jack and Cas went into town.” Dean laughed and accepted the bag. He opened the bag to find a stack of cassettes inside. Carefully looking at each one, he realized they were ones that had been destroyed over the years when Baby had been wrecked. Some were actual copies of tapes that Dean had made many years ago off of stolen CD’s from libraries, that skipped and left out parts of the songs. Dean looked up at Sam.

“I’m sorry it’s not much.” Sam said with a shrug.

“Sammy, this is perfect.” He pulled Sam to him and kissed him. “This has been the best day that I’ve had in a long time.” Sam couldn’t stop smiling as their kisses got more heated.

Dean was really glad that he had gotten the angels out of the house for the weekend, because he wanted it to be all about him and his Sam.


End file.
